Emily Sanchez
Emily Sanchez is an S-class Wizard of Imperial Fang, situated in Mahigany Town of Earthland, in the country of Fiore. Appearance Emily has very long purple hair that reaches down to her waist and bangs that barely overlap her red eyes, as well as a semi-straight ahoge. She has a beautiful body, and especially large breasts, which she has no scruples about showing off. Emily's height is 166.2 cm (5'5), her weight is 56 kg (123.5 lbs), and her three measurements are B98-W59-H87. Emily wears the uniform of the Student Council, black as opposed to the usual white. Her original uniform displays her impressive cleavage and has a shortened skirt, but after the arrival of Hitome Toki, she modifies Emily's attire to cover her breasts; she also lengthens Emily's skirt to reach beyond her knees. In yet another one of her myriad attires, she wears an open, light yellow jacket and a dark red shirt which shows her stomach. She also wears jeans and detached sleeves that match her shirt. After the Guild War incident, Emily changes back to the standard women's uniform. After taking over as the academy chairwoman, Emily wears a dark vest with the academy insignia over a long-sleeved collared shirt. She ceases to tie up her hair and dons a small pair of glasses. Two years later later, Emily wears a white suit with six buttons down the front. The suit has a dark section at the center and at the cuffs. She has regrown her hair, and her breasts have gotten bigger. Personality Magic And Abilities Physical Abilities Master Hand to Hand Combatant: Despite Emily's petite and non-intimidating look, she is highly skilled in physical combat, to the point that she considers this to be her foremost asset. It was also commented by Yashiro Nakagawa to be something "to be really feared about". Given these praises she does indeed live up to them as she has proven herself from time to time to be unmatched when it comes to martial face-off. She can launch a multitude of punches and kick simultaneously at her target in a matter of a few seconds, causing those hit by her to feel the pain only after they are actually hit by her fearsome blows. Even as a small child, she was able easily defeat several adult Shinigami without even a scratch, despite having only began his training under Vincent. This implies that, despite all the work she had put into her martial arts, she has always had a natural talent. Emily also seems to prefer applying an "off-the-ground" method of combat, often being seen attacking opponents from aerial standpoints, but will commonly resort to stationary attacks that allow her to wipe out an opponent without warning. Emily has gone face to face with many fearsome combatants all the while using just her physical prowess and most of the time winning with little to no difficulty. Her skill are further enhanced when she uses her signature magic Angel Soul Category:Rwik66 Category:Lost Magic User Category:Female Category:Imperial Fang Category:S-Class Mage